<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride by allhypedup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439154">Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhypedup/pseuds/allhypedup'>allhypedup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Drama, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhypedup/pseuds/allhypedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N needed help. What she didn't expect was for help to come with a Scottish accent.</p><p>*Previously published on FF!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibs Telford/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had posted this story on FF a while ago, but fell out of it because I wasn't a fan of the site anymore. I am rewriting it and going to be posting it here! :) Also, I'm awful at writing accents. Though it might not seem like it, Chibs definitely still has his strong accent in this story!</p><p>This is set before the series starts! I am eventually going to bring the events of the show into it, but not immediately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A string of curses was the only correct response to a broken-down piece of shit car. Kicking it might have come in handy, but Y/N had bruised too many toes to attempt that again. Slipping her phone from her back pocket, she dialed absentmindedly. Her hand waved in the air, making no difference to the smoke currently pouring out of her car’s engine. An electronic greeting spoke to her through the phone before beeping.</p><p>"Hey Jakey," she sang into the voicemail. "It's your favorite sister. Lancelot died on me again. Don't ask me what happened 'cause I have no idea. Just… call me back. Please." Her voice dropped at the end, her sigh clear as she hung up. She scrolled through her contacts, stopping at another name.</p><p><em>"Teller-Morrow."</em> Her fake smile turned genuine as the woman spoke.</p><p>"Hey, Gemma."</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N? Again? You were just in last week."</em>
</p><p>"I know. Lancelot's draining me here."</p><p>
  <em>"When are you going to get rid of that damn thing?"</em>
</p><p>"When I'm cold and in the ground."</p><p><em>"Well just don't make that anytime soon. Where are you, sweetheart?"</em> Spinning on her heel, she read the street signs a few feet away. Gemma gave her the okay that someone was heading out to her. Y/N thanked her, hanging the phone. She hopped on the trunk of her car, leaning back on the window. She tried to ignore the sound of her car dying and the scent of the smoke surrounding her.</p><p>Y/N closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun distract her. A small smile grew on her face. She loved the feeling. It was her original intention of going out. Her favorite thing in the world was to just lay down in the sunlight. No talking, nothing to distract her. Just silence.</p><p>Every moment she was home, she felt that she was on edge. The house she shared with her brother was always filled with his friends. Before, she loved it. They were funny and crazy. Always doing something that brought a smile to her face. But then it didn’t stop. The antics just became more and more extreme and she realized quickly she wasn’t having fun anymore. No matter what she said to her brother, he would ignore her completely. ‘<em>You lost your fun</em>’ or ‘<em>Get the stick out of your ass</em>’ were the only responses she would get. She found the only true safe place for her was when she took her rust covered car to some secluded area and just stopped thinking.</p><p>Yet, today was not a day for that. Apparently, the universe didn't want her to have a quiet day, and instead made Lancelot break for the fourth time this month. She loved her car to death, the small piece of junk the only thing left from her mother, but it was constantly draining her of money that she just didn't have.</p><p>She sensed the tow truck before it turned the corner. She had built up a sixth sense completely dedicated to the Teller-Morrow tow truck. Sitting up, Y/N lifting a hand to shield the sun from her eyes. She grinned widely as the driver hopped out of the now stopped truck.</p><p>"I think it's time for a new car." Y/N hopped off the car and pulled Jax into a hug.</p><p>"You know me too well to know I would never get rid of my baby." She rubbed the side door of her car, then immediately wiped her hand on her pants. Jax just chuckled. The other man Y/N didn't notice before hopped out of the truck getting to work with hooking her car up. Y/N looked him over quickly, recognizing him from her many trips to TM but not knowing his name.</p><p>"Where's Juice and Kip?" she asked turning her eyes back to Jax.</p><p>"What? You’re not happy to see me, sweetheart?” Jax placed his hands on his chest and Y/N rolled her eyes. “Heard Gemma say your name and decided to be your knight in shining armor. Again. And Half Sack? He pissed off Tig so he sent him on some run for something that doesn't exist." She hid her laugh behind her fingers.</p><p>"Poor guy." Jax just winked at her and moved over to her car. Y/N leaned against the passenger door of the truck, admiring the view of two not bad looking men working in front of her. Her head tilted as she watched the stranger. Her mind shifted through real names and nick names that she heard shouted across the lot each time she visited the shop. Usually, she kept her head down and only talked to those who helped her.</p><p>Y/N wasn’t stupid. She knew exactly who the Sons were. Her brother had a few choice words about their involvement in the town, but Y/N’s opinion? They were needed. This wasn’t as pleasant of a world that she wished it was. The Sons, and others like them, they were a necessary evil. Y/N knew to steer clear of whatever shit they involved themselves in. They were her go-to mechanics. Anything else she didn’t want to know.</p><p>But Jake? Jake knew far too much. Each time they heard a motorcycle drive by their house he practically spit on the ground. It worried her. She didn’t know how deep Jake’s knowledge of them went, or how he knew about them, but she prayed to whoever the hell was listening that he wasn’t involved either.</p><p>Her eyes were still on the man, his accent not of any help. Y/N probably only said a total of six words to him since she moved to the town, but she still felt bad for not knowing.</p><p>"When you're done checking me out, wanna get in the truck?" A moment of confidence convinced her to wink at him before she pushed herself off of the truck climbed in. She hopped inside, sliding to the middle.</p><p>"I'm Y/N by the way. I don't think we have officially met." He nodded as he jumped into the truck.</p><p>"Chibs." He grinned, pushing his sunglasses to his forehead. The action near his face made her eyes fall onto the scars that lined his face. She quickly lifted her eyes back to his, hoping he didn't notice.</p><p>"Chibs. Right."</p><p>She had no idea what that meant.</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><em>"You have reached the voice mailbox of -"</em> Y/N was going to kill him. She let out a groan, resisting the urge to throw the phone onto the ground. Turning, she looked over at Jax. He was bent over her car, mumbling to himself. She winced, not wanting to ask.</p><p>"What's the damage? And say it in a way I can understand."</p><p>"Lancelot's gonna have to stay for a few days. I'll fix the problem but I'm gonna do more work so you don't come back here." His voice was partially muffled by the car. When he stood, the look on his face made her shoulders drop. Shit.</p><p>"And I thought you liked my visits. How much is this gonna cost me?"</p><p>"I'm only charging you for one thing. Think of the rest as a gift from a friend." He smiled that damn smile that Y/N was sure had girls flinging themselves left and right. Hell, there were moments where she herself had impure thoughts of the man. She grinned, hugging him.</p><p>"You're a doll, you know that right?" Y/N patted his cheek, laughing as he swatted her hand away.</p><p>"And don't you forget it." He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "Go meet up with Chibs. He'll give you a ride home."</p><p>"I'll just wait for Jake." Jax gave her a knowing look before shaking his head.</p><p>"Go find Chibs." Y/N sighed before nodding once. She gave him a final wave before turning out to the lot. Chibs was off to the side straddling his motorcycle talking to another guy with a shaved mohawk and head tattoos. He had helped her out a few times when Jax wasn't around. She always thought he was too friendly to be part of the secret evil outlaw group. Juice, she was thankful she remembered his name, waved as she moved closer. Chibs looked over at her. His sunglasses were covering his eyes again, but she could see his eyebrow lifted. Y/N bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy.</p><p>"Alright there?" Chibs asked.</p><p>"Uh yeah, you think I can hitch a ride with you? If it's a problem you don't have to. I can just wait for my brother. I called him a few times and he should be - "</p><p>"Woah now. Take a breath." His eyebrow raised as Y/N took a moment. She felt her face turn red as she looked up shyly at him. She hated new people. The last time she was a bubbling mess was when she met Jax for the first time. He still didn't let her live it down. "Come on." He patted the spot behind him. "I'm not gonna bite," he laughed. Y/N swung her leg over, awkwardly putting her arms around him, saying her address when he asked.</p><p>The ride to her home was short and easy.</p><p>Her hands clenched when she saw the familiar red truck outside of her home. When the bike turned off, Chibs stood, helping her as he did so. "Alright?" Y/N's eyes never left the truck as she nodded slowly. "Y'don't look it." He turned and looked at the house himself, but from seeing no warning signs, he looked back to her.</p><p>"'m fine." She finally tore her eyes from the truck and smiled over at him, unconvincingly.</p><p>“Jax told me the drill. If I don’t see you outside of that window, I’ll give him a call.” Y/N smiled weakly before moving inside.</p><p>The door was open slightly, so she gave it a slight push. She looked back at Chibs once before closing the door behind her. Jake was asleep on the couch, one arm over his eyes while the other lay limp on the floor, the all-too-familiar needle gripped in his fist. Ariel was asleep on the armchair, in a similar position.</p><p>Y/N let out a breath before hurrying up the stairs two at a time. She locked her door behind her, opening the dark curtain. Chibs turned and look at her, nodding when she waved. He waited a moment, but then jumped on the bike and rode away. Y/N waited until he was out of sight, and let out a shaky sigh, the small feeling of safety leaving with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This . . . is longer than I intended. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jax dangled the keys in front of his face, teasing her as he chuckled. She pouted, reaching up. Jax pulled them away, laughing as he did so. He had just finished working on her car, but Jax wasn't letting her leave that easy. She, of course, was not too thrilled about that. She reached again, and he continued laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jax!" She whined. She stomped her foot, well aware that she was acting like a child. She fought the urge to stuck her tongue out at him and pushed his chest instead. "Come on!" He laughed again, gripping the keys in his fist tightly. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One condition." She opened her mouth, but he held up a finger, stopping her from interrupting him. "Come to dinner with me tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That straightened her back. An eyebrow lifted, as she took a second to answer. She laughed, her annoyed expression melting away. "Jackson Teller, are you asking me out on a date?" She felt her cheeks tint slightly and hated that he noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wish, darlin'. Gemma's cooking dinner for a bunch of us tonight. I want you to be there. Have a real meal for once." Her arms dropped along with her smile. Her mind immediately flashed to Jake. She couldn't leave him alone for that long. Plus, having to lie to him about where she was? There was no way she would be able to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N had only really left him alone once before. She had gone out on a date and returned to half of the house filled with people she didn't know, and most of her things were missing. She wasn't about to make that mistake again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Jax... Jake's-" A hand ran through the ends of her hair. It was clear Jax was coming from a good place. He just wanted to be a decent friend and help her out, but what frustrated Y/N was that he didn't understand. He didn't realize that the more he asked of her, the worse he was making it. And what killed her the most? His pleading eyes making her rethink her decision to focus her life on taking care of Jake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just asking for one night. I'm sure he will be fine." Jax's voice was soft, almost as if he heard her thoughts clearly. She sighed, the fast gush of air pushing hair from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see what state he's in." Jax rose an eyebrow, making her groan again. She regretted saying that almost instantly. The last thing she needed was Jax turning up his protective side to ten. "I just mean -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Ey, Jackie Boy, leave the poor girl alone." She grinned at her new hero, sending a prayer to all the Scottish gods at his perfect timing. "She's seen enough of that face of yours for the day." Jax rolled his eyes at Chibs as he approached, causing her to hide her laugh behind her hand. Chibs smirked and winked over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arm around his middle, leaning her head on his shoulder when his arm rested around hers. "I like him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jax laughed and finally handed her keys over. "You're breaking my heart, Y/N." She blew him a kiss, stepping away from Chibs to grab her keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the lot, the Mohawk guy walked over quickly. "We're at the table." The two guys nodded, and Y/N stepped away from the pair. Jax kissed her forehead, muttering about how she would only pay for the engine of her car before the two walked away. The younger one stayed behind, looking at her with a wide smile. She had to smile back; he just looked so damn cute!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I'm Juice, by the way. I've seen you around, but I don't think we've met." He held his hand out, seeming to gain more confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/N." She smiled, placing her hand out to his. "I better talk to Gemma about paying for my car. It was nice to finally meet you!" Juice gave a small 'you too' before she turned to the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma was seated behind the desk, sifting through the piles of paper. She looked up at Y/N over her glasses, giving a small smile. "This better be the last that I see of you and that damn car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Jax knows what he's doing, it should be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we will find out, huh?"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Y/N had sent a quick message to Jax once her car stopped entirely in the driveway. She stayed seated, staring at the front door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hell, at this moment, she had a bag packed in the trunk just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every time she thought she could get away with leaving Jake and his problems behind, the guilt filled her. How could she leave the only family she had left? It wasn't his fault. She couldn't blame him for the actions of his friends. If she wasn't there – god, she didn't even want to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The living room curtain moved. Jake had seen her sitting in her car and she couldn't avoid it any longer. Slowly, she got out of the car and made it inside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she walked in, Jake was sitting on the couch, his hands running quickly down his thighs. His gaze snapped up to meet hers and he stood sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Y/N, can I ask you something?" She nodded slowly, trying to keep her face calm. He tapped his fingers against the backs of his hands, his eyes not meeting hers. "I need to borrow a couple things. I need to buy gas and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you need gas, give me your keys and I will get it myself." She held out her hand, trying to will it to stop shaking. She had fallen for that too many times to count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't want to bother you. I'll do it. I just need m-money."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jake… I don't have much left. Whatever I had saved is about to run dry. We need jobs. Hale – "She dropped her hand and took a step back. At the mention of Hale's name, Jake's hands clenched into fists at his side and his jaw slammed shut. Her eyes widened; she knew that look. She brushed by him hurriedly, trying to make it to the stairs. Jake called after her and she broke out into a run. She felt his hand reach the back of her arm, but he ran into the couch, stopping him. He let out a string of curses as she made it to her room. She closed and locked the door, leaning against it and sliding down the chipped wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took deep breaths. It was true, her brother never laid a hand on her. However, the screaming wasn't something she liked going through. Jake's loud voice indicated that he was still downstairs, and it seemed that he had no intention of going after her. She crawled to the bed, trying to quietly lift up the loose floorboard just underneath, reaching inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/n opened the small purple canvas bag, quickly going through the items. Her grandfather's wedding ring, her grandmother's necklace, her own baby earrings that weren't exactly cheap, and other pieces of jewelry she had collected throughout the years from family members that now ignored hers and her brother's existence. She didn't think that Jake knew about the hidden treasure, but after one of Jake's friends stealing a necklace, one she had bought herself after months of saving, she didn't want to risk it. While everything was still there, she re-covered the hole in the floor and looked around the room, trying to think of a new spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she opted for the bag that was always over her shoulder, putting the small pouch in the zippered pocket. She would find a place for them soon, but for now, she wanted to make sure if Jake tore apart her room, he wouldn't find anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps approached the stairs and she didn't even give herself time to think before moving toward the window. She slid it open and popped out the screen, watching at it slid down the porch awning. Y/N hopped out the window, followed the path the screen took, and landed safely in the front yard. Her hand shot into her bag and panic filled her when she couldn't find the car keys. She gritted her teeth; they were on the table by the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't time to worry. Y/N took off, cutting through her neighbor's backyard and to the main street of the town. She didn't stop running until she saw other people, finally letting herself slow to a walk. Her breath slowed and she held her hand to her chest, feeling the quick heartbeat calm down as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N dropped her hand when others on the street started to observe her. Her living condition was no secret. Jake and his lovely group of friends were publicly arrested more than once. In a town like Charming, once a lousy label was attached to your name, that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes down, heading for the market. There, she could at least hide from people's curious stares. And it worked, for the most part. She found a place in the produce aisle, which was the most deserted of the store, and slowly walked around, pretending to be shopping. It wasn't until she circled the aisle for the fourth time, that someone took notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much for not seeing you." She turned and smiled, seeing Gemma standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sound so happy about it," she teased. Gemma just gave a smile back, but the look on her face showed she knew something else. It always made her nervous. . . Gemma seemed to know everything about everyone. It felt like all her secrets were on display for the older woman to pick apart. She didn't understand how such a hard woman could have a child as sweet as Jax. "Um.. so Jax told me you're having a big dinner tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He invite you?" She started walking, and Y/N slowly moved next to her. "If he didn't, I am now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He, uh, yeah, he did. I just wasn't sure if I could make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about this. You help me with this here," she lifted the handbasket, "and if you need to leave at any point, I won't keep you." Y/N smiled, nodding slowly. She followed Gemma throughout the store, helping whenever the older woman asked. When the two of them were waiting in line, Gemma stopped and watched a pretty girl as she waited to pay for her food. Y/N didn't recognize the girl, eyes looking back at Gemma. Gemma seemed to feel her stare, and without looking away, said, "Opie's wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N heard about Opie from Jax every once in a while. She never asked what happened, a sadness overtaking the blonde man's face that broke her heart. With how the mystery man's wife looked, a look she knew far too well, she had one of two guesses. Jail or dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl left with her food and Y/N and Gemma followed not long after.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"You're better at cooking than I thought you would be." Y/N rolled her eyes as Jax hovered over her shoulder. She took the wooden spoon from the pot and turned to face him. He instinctively stepped back as she waved it slightly, the water dropping slightly on his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She wanted to hide her smile, but she just couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out, Jax." He grinned at his mother and left the room. Of course not before giving his trademark Jax Teller wink. Y/N laughed, going back to helping Gemma cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they brought out the food, Y/N was filled with a feeling she had never felt before. She felt… happy. Really, truly, happy. A dinner table was filled with laughing people, words being shouted over each other, hands reaching over to give playful hits or loving touches. It was a real, honest family. Y/N's heart swelled. It was everything she could've ever wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wanted to drift off, reminding her of the last time her family sat around a table like this. But she willed herself to only focus on the present. The last thing she wanted was to let any sad memories ruin this for her. The plate was taken from her hands quickly, pulling her back. Chibs winked at her, putting the plate on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down next to him, laughing at Jax's offended look. "What? He's my favorite right now." Jax gave her an exaggerated pout, and she just stuck her tongue out in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any sign of nervousness had left her instantly. Even though she didn't know the others well, they kept her part of the conversation, making her feel more than welcome. They laughed with her, asked her about herself, but knew what lines not to cross. Even accepting when she pushed out her words so quickly, they came out a jumbled mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, look at that," Chibs pointed behind her. She turned, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him take a bite of her food. She turned back to him, pouting just as Jax did earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he still her favorite now?" Jax laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Compared to you, Jackie? I'm always going to be her favorite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N's cheeks hurt from laughing. The two men fought across the table, taking it as far as tossing a bit of food at each other before Gemma stopped that right quick. Y/N had to cover the lower half of her face with her hands, almost embarrassed by how wide she was grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma refused to let Y/N help clean up, forcing her to sit in the living room while she roped in some of the boys to take care of it. Her smile was starting to fade, her mind catching up with the reality of her situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake didn't know where she was. She hadn't seen him since she snuck out of the house. Her heart dropped to her stomach and the guilt came over her again. She couldn't do this to him. What was she thinking? It was selfish of her to be sitting in a warm home, belly full of food, while her own kitchen barely had bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N made her way into the kitchen, tapping Gemma on the shoulder softly. She gave her thanks, ignoring Gemma's offer of having someone drop her off. The last thing Y/N needed to do was arrive home late at night on the back of a motorcycle. Gemma spoke quietly, knowing her stubborn son wouldn't understand. She gave Y/N a hug and watched as she slipped out the door unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake was asleep on the couch alone. An empty pizza box was on his stomach. Y/N moved the box to the kitchen, taking the old brown blanket from the back of the couch and onto his body. His snoring stayed even and she quietly moved upstairs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi friends! Thank you all so much for the love on this first chapter :) I hope to get the third chapter out much faster, now that I have a bit more time to write. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>